tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Torgaunts
"The light of races comes in very many different forms, for the Chromes it was merely the light of a passing star; very bright at first, then dimming and eventually disappearing. For our light, the greatness and the power of our race the Torgaunts, will shine as exeeding the brightness of any star, that will also destroy any remaining shadows of the Chromes, like unto the coming of a great Super Nova, and we shall emerge victorious!" ''-TITAN Kronos,'' Titan Kronos, ruler and leader of the Torgaunt Empire, gave these words to the entire Tri-Unum alliance after the Torgaunts were accepted as the fourth race of the Tri-Unum alliance. The creation of the Torgaunts Billions of earth years ago, when the planet Earth was still young, the Torgaunts were one of the first races to originate from a catistrophic blast caused by a dying star. The blast triggered the creation of all sorts of life across the entire Andromeda galaxy, and after thousands of years of evolution, the Torgaunts were born. The Torgaunts lived on the planet Kelsar in the Andromeda galaxy; in Torgaunt, Kelsar means "The first", and indeed, it was to be the first of many planets. By the time there were dinosaurs on the planet Earth, Torgaunts had already advanced to technology as high as technology that Earth had in the early 1900's - by the time humans were in the stone age, Torgaunts already had technology that exeeds modern Earth's. So if you can, try to imagine how advanced that they would be by now... '' Kelsar, the Torgaunt homeworld.'' Advancements and Discoveries Energy Torgaunts have been known as one of the most technologically advanced races in he universe. Their pre-Tri-Unum technology was impressive, including the Dark Matter Cannon, and they also found a way to create energy by creating what they called Dynlite Energy in which the would literally harness energy from any radiation source. This energy source was later abandoned by the Torgaunts, because they thought that in the long run that energy source was irrelevant. Being one of the most advanced races in the universe, the Torgaunts found it easy to create a knew energy source that would make Dynlite Energy look like AA batteries. This new power source was harnessed by creating Mini Stars or Manufactured Stars that would power ALL of the Torgaunts needs, they use it for everything, ships, power plants, even the weapons of their foot soldiers, so that they would never lose power or run out of ammo on thier weapons. H.I.L. Speed Also the Torgaunts just recently came up with a new way of travel known as H.I.L. Speed. H.I.L. Speed is a way of travel that puts all of the three main types of high speed travel into one; Hyper speed, Iacio speed, and light speed, letting the Torgaunts also be one of the fastest races there as well. Isen The main metal alloy that the Torgaunts use to build buildings, weaponry ect., is an alloy known as Isen. In the universe, of the hardest substances in the universe, Isen comes in third place. First is Theoite (Ask the Maxim Cre), the second is Bioite (Ask the Black Raptors), then there is Isen. Isen is created from two different types of metals known as Icron and Klusen. Icron is a very common metal which can be found on many different planets, mostly in the Andromeda Galaxy. Klusen is a softer form of metal which is also very common throughout the planets of the Andromeda and Pegasas galaxies. Once these two types of metals are harvested in their most pure form, they are then melted down and combined, after hardenig, the make an almost indestructible alloy; Isen. Isen is very useful, first because of its natural hardness, and two because of its vast number, giving the Torgaunts an almost unlimited amount. Weapons The Torgaunts were also able to create a weapon, known as the Nova missile, capable of replicating the power of a supernova, and therefore capable of destroying up to 3-4 solar systems in one blast. This cataclysmic weapon generates the same type of explosion that triggered all life in the Andromeda galaxy, although it is not an actual supernova blast, its just an explosian the size of a supernova blast, therfore giving it the name Nova missile, only the Nova missile does not hold the type of power that started the evolution in the Andromeda galaxy. Unfortunately, this weapon was only used for suicide missions, due to the fact that when the Nova missile was fired, the Torgaunts woud not be able to fly far enough from the bomb to escape the blast radius, even if they used Hyper Space speed travel - they would still be destroyed in the violent explosion. And then they met the Maxim-Cre. After the Torgaunts became part of the alliance, the Maxim-Cre introduced them to a whole new source of travel that was almost ten times faster than hyper speed. They called it Iacio. Iacio would allow Torgaunts to travel much faster, they wouldn't even have to use the Super Nova missile as a suicide weapon anymore, because they would be able to travel away from it fast enough now using it. The Nova Missile in use in a battle against the Chromes. The Battle of Dakron Torgaunts have many other weapons, including the Molecule Matter weapon, which would enable them to turn even the smallest piece of matter into an army of soldiers, or into whatever they wanted, but they could only use it mabye a few times because of the massive amount of power it took. Their leader Kronos was also able to stop time when he wanted, and this included some of his descendents, he could also go back in time at will as well. Torgaunts have four main blasters that they use on all of thier space ships and infantry weapons, they are;Electric Blast, which replicates the power of actual lightning, and throws it at its enemies like a flamethrower, and is one of the more powerful weapons that the Torgaunts have. It can, when turned down on power can stun others, or cause all electric weaponry to overlode and explode, or when the power is turned up all the way can have the same destructive power as actual lightning. The 2nd blast located on all the spaceships and weaponry of Torgaunts is, the Stunner Blast. Whatever the Stunner blast hits simply gets stunned and the affect will wear off in a mear 24 hours. The 3rd is the Plasma blast which is usually a kill shot and it basically melts whatever it touches, and this is the weapon that the Torgaunts prefer to use, it basically looks like liquid fire combined with lightning. But it can also be used to repair weaponry and other things. There are three different types of blasts in plasma, cumbustion blast, liquid fire blast, and full lazer blast, it usually depends and what is being hit by the blast. The one weapon that is also used on weaponry, is the Dark matter blaster; It is known as the Dark Matter blaster, because it simply detects all of the Dark Matter in the general area. If the Dark Matter blaster is shot at something that has Dark Matter, then it simply sucks all of the Dark Matter in the general area into non-existence, sort of like a black hole on a planet. However, if there is no Dark Matter in the general area, then the blaster will simply act as a blaster that only causes momentum to anything it touches, making it not very effective. But the good thing is that Dark Matter is almost everywhere. These four weapons are used on all the weapons, vehicles and space ships that the Torgaunts use, some of them located on ships can even destroy entire planets. Other weapons that the Torgaunts have created include, a matter destroyer, which they later abandoned because of its way to destructive power, the matter creator, and hundreds of other weapons that the Torgaunts use in battle. Ground Vehicles Being developed. Torgaunt Space Ships The Torgaunt empire has several different models of ships, each one being more then twice the size of the one before. The Torgaunts may be only one of the most advanced races out there, but they are for sure the biggest. The models include, Blazer, Banisher, Tyrant, Devistater, Conquerer, Carrier, and Empress. Blazer The Torgaunt Blazer is a small but fast air vehicle that can house one Torgaunt passenger, and can hold more than one passenger in space time computers, or cyber space, in order to hold prisoners. It also has the four main weapons that are located on all weaponry in all of the Torgaunt empire, including a Telestunner, which stun whatever it hits and ether teleports it back to a bigger ship or base, or teleports it into the ships computers. It is about the size of a human jet. It also comes with an Emergency Escape pod that can be activated manually, or will activate automatically when it senses that the systems have approached critical. It also comes with light boosters that inable it to go almost the speed of light over short distances, before overloading. It has two Dark Matter Canons (DMC), one Electric Blaster (EB), two Plasma Blasters (PB), and two Telestunners (TS). It is also incorporated with a Shield Generator (SG), Gravity Disablers which enable it to land easily (GD), and also plenty of Manufactured Stars to give it plenty of energy (MS). Length 14 meters, Width 8 meters, Height 5 meters. Banisher The Torgaunt Banisher model ship is the second smallest model of the Torgaunt space ships. It can hold up to 1500 passengers, 25 Blazers, and plenty of land weaponry, and Manufactured Stars. The entire ship is also made up of Isen* (see andvancements and discoveries), and can hold thousands of prisoners in space time computers, 20 escape pods, each of which can hold ten passengers. It then has a main control room , a secondary control room, plenty of all of the four blasters, including side, back, and bottom views, plenty of turrets located across the whole ship, and a HIL generator, a shield generator, and light boosters, and a smaller ship bay. Length 680 meters, Width 473 meters, Hieght 100 meters. Tyrant The Torgaunt Tyrant model ship is the third smallest ship but the 5th biggest, it comes with everything that a Torgaunt Banisher has, only it is a lot more powerful. It can hold up to 4,000 passengers, and thousands of prisoners in space time computers. It is also made almost completely out of Isen, and can hold 70 Blazers each of which can be used as escape pods, and plenty of manufactured stars and land weaponry. It is also incorperated with HIL speed and light boosters. It can also hold up to 40 escape pods each of which can hold up to 50 passengers. It also comes with all the different types of blasters, and shields including a cloaking sheild. Length 2600 m, Width 1600 m, Height 300 m. Devistater The Torgaunt Devistater is the fourth biggest ship model. It can hold up to 8,000 passengers, plenty of prinsoners in sub space time computers, and is made up mostly of Isen. It can hold 2 Banishers, 300 Blazers and 100 escape pods. Each escape pod can hold up to 80 passengers. It is also able to hold plenty of manufactured stars, land weaponry, and 1 Nova Missile. It is made mainly for combat. Length 6000 m, Width 3050 m, Height 600 m. Conquerer The Conquerer class ship, is the 3rd biggest class ship in the Torgaunt empire. It is made mainly for transportation and combat. It is made completely of Isen, can hold up to 600,000 passengers, it holds up to 800 blazers and escape pods, each of which can hold 200 passengers. It can also hold 10 Banishers, and 3 Tyrants, and plenty of land weaponry. It is also one of the only class ships that is aloud to hold more then one Nova Missile. It comes with an advanced system of blasters and HIL speed boosters. Length 15,560 m, Width 8,020 m, Height 3,030 m. Carrier The Carrier class ship is made souly for Carrying other ships, but is able to defend itself, but would never be used for offensive reasons, or tactical advancements. It can hold, 10,000,000 passengers, 250,000 Blazers, 60 Banishers, 24 Tyrants, 13 Devistaters and 8 Conquerers. It mainly is made for transporting ships, passengers, weaponry, and just about anything else because of its vast size. It also comes with shields, HIL speed and light boosters. It also can hold up to 10 Nova Missiles. This type of ship is so big that there is only a small number of them in the whole Torgaunt empire. Length 300,000 m, Width 150,000 m, Height 80,000 m. Empress The Empress is the Biggest ship ever made known to the Entire known Universe. It is also the only ship of its kind. It is also known as the Torgaunt Mother Ship, it is so big, that it had to start out on a planet and slowly build up to its full size. It is still under construction so there is no way to tell its limits, but Experts say that when it is finished in 10,000 years, it will be the size of the planet Jupiter. History As you may have already noticed, the Torgaunts show great resemblence to the Greek Mythological Titans, and that is because they are the Titans. That is why their leader is named Kronos, and they don't only have the one great Kronos, but they have all of the Titans including their sons and daughters, in actual physical form and not just mythology. This includes: Kronos, Oceanus, Hyperion, Coes, Mnemosyne, Crius, Iapetus, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis. And no, they are not all brothers and sisters. These were all of their children who were also Titans: Oceanids, Potamoi, Calypso, Helios, Selene, Eos, Leto, Asteria, Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Menoetius, Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses. Races Main Races The Torgaunt Empire consists of six different main races; The Aken, the Jaysarr, the Lagen, the Kraytniss, the Prickter, and the Cautrick. Each one takes after the six main Titan Lords that they worship; Kronos, Oceanus, Crius, Iapetus, Hyperion, and Coeus. Not only are the six races direct descendants of the Titans, but they are also the only six races that in the entire Torgaunt Empire. Although the other Titans do have their own descendants, none of them are are in the Torgaunt Empire, but they are still treated equal to the other six races. Aken The Aken are the most common race of the Torgaunt Empire, they are the sons ad daughters of the Titan King and Lord; Kronos, so therefore they are also known as children of time, or as the children of the Titan Lord. They also take on characteristics of the Titan Lord Kronos. They vary in occupations from an everyday citizen all the way up to a General or representative of the Titan Kronos. But they mostly are used in military use, such as a Fighter all the up to a Juggernaut, the reason for this is because they mostly prefer being able to participate in military use.They are also usually the only type of Doctors that are found in the Torgaunt Empire. The Average Aken can grow up to be 7-8 and a half feet tall. They have two legs and two arms, six eyes: two main big eyes and four smaller ones on the sides, each of which the color varies from Aken to Aken. They are very bulky and quik, accept female Aken are not nearly as bulky as a male just like a female human. They have dark gray lizard like skin, and have five fingers on each hand and five toes on eah foot just like humans. Instead of getting darker skin when staying in the sun like humans do for tanning, instead they grow black horns all over their body, but even an Aken who stays inside would still have horns, they just grow bigger the more they are exposed to the sun. To female Aken, male Aken are more attractive the bigger or longer the horns. One thing good for combat for Aken is if the horns are forced they can be shot from the skin like a porcupine, and are usually poisonous. The Aken also have a tail that can grow up to 5 feet long. Jaysarr Jaysarrs are descendants of the Titan Lord Hyperion. They can be found in military use, but not as often as they would be found building and programming buildings and machines as architects. They can also be Doctors as well. Being descendants of Hyperion; the Titan Lord of light, most Jaysarrs can also be referred to as the children of light. Althought the Jaysarrs are descendants of Hyperion, in a way they aren't his descendants directly, Hyperion actually created them and taught them to create other Jaysarrs, so technically they arent related to Hyperion genetically at all. Jaysarrs are just pure light energy that have been created from the power of Hyperion so if Hyperion ever died (which is impossible since he is imortal) or lost his power then the Jaysarrs would cease to exist. Even though they were createdby a Titan, Jaysarrs don't have any physical differences that set them apart as male and female, so basically Jaysarrs aren't hes or shes, they are its. Jaysarrs are made mostly of pure light energy that is so concentrated, it is abel to touch and hold things just like anything else. Most Jaysarrs can turn in to any type of shape desired, most take on the characteristics of humans. The color of the Jaysarr varies from Jaysarr to Jaysarr. Being made of pure light energy, Jaysarrs are very quick and can light up entire rooms, and if they wish it, they can make their light brighter for any reason. Lagen The rest are under developement. Currency Category:Races Category:Tri-Unum Alliance